The Crappiest Day Of My Life
by snakefever
Summary: Why would he rape me, than let me rot in therapy for three years, and after that wants me when were colleagues. The Crappiest day of my life just wont end will it. HPSS Slash not betaed yet but will be in a few days and a full sumary is inside.....
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**Harry is raped one day in his 7th year by Snape who was trying out a new potion that went crazy. Scared Harry goes to therapy for three years trying to figure out who really was the one who raped him, Snape or the potion. Returning to hogwarts to teach Defense he finds that Snape looks way better than he remembered. Drawn to him but scared of being hurt agian. At the same time Severus try's to apoligise to him daily spending all his time with him...

**Authors Note:** My over story "Harry, The Mind Reader" is still active along with this one. My beta has not betaed this yet but will shortly, I just have a extream hard time waiting. Hope you all like this, and as soon as I get **10** **reviews** I'll write another chapter.

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

3 years ago

Harry potter was officially pissed to a point that the school could flood. _What the hell were Ron a Hermione doing in there room's for two hours Couldn't they use Hermione's for god sakes? It's not bad enough that they have be gaga all over the place but that they have to do it in my bedroom. I sleep in there those..._

He was already tired out from classes today and he had detention tonight with Snape. Also that he had no sleep last night because of Dean and Seamus humping each over a bed away. Why did everyone have to be so sex obsessed lately?

He was starting to hate sex with a passion. Many would say it was because he was still a virgin. But Harry could never find anyone he liked enough to do anything with. The girl's have not been as fun as he thought they would be.

Looking at the time he saw that it was time for his Snape. Yawning from lack of sleep he made his way down to the dungeons. He saw many Slytherins who knew not to give him a hard time when he was this sleepy.

He thought the whole time about _why did sex mean so much to all the people in the world. I tell you the only reason we have it is to stop us from really achieving thing in life. Then I guess Voldemort and Dumbledore don't have any. Did I just put that mental image in my head?_

He knocked on Professor Snape door while yawning. He heard the potions master tell him to come in knowing very well that he wouldn't open the door himself to let him in.

He was shocked at what he saw when he closed the door. Snape was over his desk breathing in and out fast. Running over to help him he noticed a half empty potion on the counter.

"Oh..You potter, get out," The potions master gasped out. Moving his arms apart and trying to pull away from the desk. Than his eyes went wide and he stop Hyperventilating.

"Professor are you okay," Harry said relieved that he stopped.

Snape went over to him and pushed him against a wall behind them hard. With a concentrated face he looked like a robot that couldn't control anything. He started hyperventilating once again a little harder this time while holding on to harry. This time he stopped only a few seconds later and his concentrated face was replaced by a look or extreme want.

Harry tried to slip away fast but when his hated professor kissed him he could move. He was even more shocked when he took off his shirt and started kissing his neck. Harry finally regained his voice as a slight whisper.

"Professor we can't do this, it's not right, please just let go."

His voice was lost on the professor all he received was a evil look. Snape bit his neck and pushed him against the floor hard. Making him scream as he pulling off his shirt it an slung it across the wall hard. He was scaring Harry more than Voldemort was ever able to do. But for some reason the eructation pushed against him wasn't the thing that bothered him. He would have pondered about this if he was just thinks to be raped.

Snape than picked him up off the floor and pulled him toward a portrait on the wall. Whispering something the portrait open to a room where he saw a bed. Trying to pull away with no success he was forced on the bed. Were the rest of his clothes vanished and so did Snape's.

Trying to pull away from him was useless he thought sadly. _The potion must have all control over him fully_ he thought sadly as the professors manhood was pushed against him.

All he could think as the professor lube up and picked up his legs was_ this has to be the crappiest day of my life_.

The present

"Yes and than he made me Sleep with him the whole night after he was done," Harry said as he moved his arms around in circles on his pants. He didn't understand why he had to repeat this every time they met. Shouldn't he be trying to help him. "I still don't know why he apologized so much the next morning though."

"You need to remember that it wasn't him that raped you," Alex his therapist said.

"Yes I know," Harry said quickly. "I have to go right."

"Yes you do Harry, it's the only way," Alex replied.

"Okay …. But you'll come sometimes right," Harry said.

"Will do our sessions once a month," Alex said warmly.

"What will he think though," He said while thinking about many ways Professor Snape would greet him.

"He will be just as nervous as you," his therapist said with a smile, "But remember it was as you put it "the crappiest day ever" to him also."

"I'll send a letter," Harry said while getting up.

"See you in a month," Alex said while giving him a hug.

Harry huged back hard afraid to let go. He had gotton over thouching sooner than most after that situation. It wasn't the thing that bugged him the most. Probaly the feeling of weekness and even more the look of pity on Snape's face the next morning, he hated pity with a passion. He knew he had to get over this though when he started back. He wasnt upset with Snape it was more of the potion that snape had tooken.

Sighing, he wrote a letter to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**What did you think, and no this will not be a marysue Alex will go soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I havent written anything for awhile. I guess I was in a funk. Im back know and better than ever!**

Harry did not have a good night sleep. Nightmares flooded his head like a flood through a town. How he loathed the constant reminders of the past he tried to forget. They were like the cruticus curse again and again but with no thought of it ending. They were what hell he knew would be like for him. Constant reminders of what he lived through.

He tried not to sleep with all his might with little luck. The lack of sleep showed on his already sad appearance. One would say he was a character from a Tim Burton cartoon. This showed with the permanent look of black eyes, from less than four hours of sleep a night. Regular people would be scared of his image, that's why he wore a glamour.

It was the fault of the ministry. They wouldn't give him sleeping drault, afraid of him becoming addicted. Like this kept him from getting what he needed. He knew how much to drink while not becoming addicted. One day a week he would go and buy this potion for a nice night of sleep. That helped immensely when Albus Dumbledore intervude him for the spot as defense against dark arts teacher.

Getting out of his bed and moving to the bathroom he tripped on the gigantic amount of laundry that had pilled up in the last few weeks. He would have to do laundry before he would pack for Hogwarts. Moving inside of the bathroom he headed to the shower and turned on the heat. Peeling off his clothes and dived in, putting his head under the shower cap. He sat there a second before mentally groaning about his life pathetic life.

Once he got out of the shower and dried off, he picked his laundry up and decided that the laundry could wait until Hogwarts. With a wave of his wand the room was emptied into his suitcase. Looking at the room he gave a sigh and headed out the door back to the life he tried to escape.

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

He made his way to the train with no accidents but plenty of flashbacks. This made him feel even queasier of his return. He found a spot near the back to sit down, far from anyone that would want small talk. As soon as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. The door opened and he spotted someone he did not want to see.

"Malfoy," Harry said in a bewildered voice. He had grown to look a lot like his father. Which did not surprise Harry, since he knew the cocky blonde. He made a quick decision to be nice to his school nemesis, which would make Alex so proud or him. "Sit, and tell me what you've been doing."

"Okay," with a look of suspicion he sat down.

"Why are you going to Hogwarts," Harry asked.

"I took over history when Dumbledore figured Professor Binn's shouldn't teach," He replied politely, "you?"

"Defense," He said without happiness in his voice that Draco thought would be.

"Why did you leave," Malfoy said bluntly.

"Long story," Harry replied sharply. "I'm back, and that's the only thing that matters."

"Fine potter, be secretive but I'll find out."

"Don't be a prick," Harry said, "were not in school any more."

"Your right, truce," Malfoy pulled his arm out of his pocket and presented it to Harry.

Harry thought about it a half or a second before shaking the Slytheryn's hand. Feeling quite happy with the sudden change in there relationship. This could work to his advantage in many ways. He was close to Professor Snape, as he being his godson. _What has Snape been up to?_

"Is professor Snape still at Hogwarts," Harry asked.

"Yeah, he has become a little softer," Draco replied. "It happened three years ago," Draco thought for a second before asking. "Did you leave because of him?"

"No," Harry replied perfectly. Lying had become a strong point of his. _Why had Malfoy think that Snape was the rason he had left. He hopefully would not press on the idea. Going back to hogwarts was hard enough as it is._

** What do you think? I know very short chapter! The next will be much longer!**


End file.
